


Несдерживаемые желания

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crazy times with Dick, Dubcon Kissing, Jason does not want, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Translation, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: Любопытство сгубило кошку. Джейсон должен был это знать, чёрт побери, он-то и был этой кошкой. Он должен был усвоить урок, должен был прочитать срочное сообщение Красного Робина, должен был связаться и должен был попытаться выяснить, куда подевались Робин и Альфред.Это было бы разумным поступком.Но Джейсон никогда не поступал разумно, когда речь заходила о летучей мыши.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 16





	Несдерживаемые желания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Licentious Wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444983) by [Aoida_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 19 января 2017 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу).
> 
> Фанфик перенесен с Фикбука.

Глава 1

\- И что на этот раз? Опять Иви? – Джейсон прокатил слова во рту, разминая ноющую челюсть. – Побрызгала тебя сладкой-пресладкой отравой, Дики?

Вытянувшийся, балансируя на одной ноге, Дик смотрел на него, выгнув губы. Ага, Джейсон прекрасно знал эту ухмылку, этот оскал и эти морщинки в уголках глаз. Та самая усмешка, которую Джейсон помнил почти исключительно из времён в бытность свою Робином. Любимая дразнящая улыбка Дика.

Или была ею. Когда-то.

Назвать её такой сейчас казалось неправильным, только не с забрызганными кровью щеками.

\- А может, это просто я, а, Джей? – протянул Дик и лениво потянулся, насмешничая и расслабляясь, выгибаясь и разминаясь.

Джейсон приподнял бровь, целенаправленно обращая взгляд на единственную вещь, которой избегал с самого появления здесь.

\- Ага. – Слова сочились сарказмом. – Потому что в этом весь ты, Дики.

Дик обрадовался, словно получил комплимент. Его лицо просияло, а сам он выпрямился, как будто стараясь стать выше. Прямо ребёнок на Рождество.

С измазанными кровью щеками.

\- О, с ним пришлось повозиться, но, эй, ученик превзошёл учителя, это признак взросления, верно? – Дик оставил свою растяжку, перетекая в более простую стойку и не переставая ухмыляться. – Я про то, что он обошёл все мои ловушки, и мне пришлось лично накачать его.

Будь он обычным человеком, из тех, кто не сталкивается каждый день с убийствами, не живёт среди худших из отбросов, не берёт на себя ответственность по устранению тех, кому не место в мире, Джейсон бы дрогнул.

Но Джейсон лишь сцепил зубы и отвёл взгляд.

Джейсон не был нормальным, но увидеть Бэтмена, увидеть Брюса распластанным вот так вот на столе, высившимся над пещерой подобно живому монументу, что же, не самое уютное для Джейсона чувство. Тот был жив, это точно, Дик его не убил, а использовал как приманку для поимки Джейсона. Он был жив, дышал, а кардиомонитор рядом издавал размеренные сигналы. Но с капельницей в руке и с закрытыми глазами Брюс точно был вне игры.

\- Так что, да, с ним пришлось, - продолжал разглагольствовать Дик, взгляд его был слишком довольным, слишком понимающим. – Но другие? Просто захотелось.

\- Захотелось убивать? – съязвил Джейсон, расслабляясь в путах. – Потому что, честно, в прошлый раз тебе не хватило духу, а теперь ты убиваешь мелкую рыбёшку. Видишь, почему я ожидал стороннего вмешательства?

Мелкую рыбёшку. Мелкую рыбёшку, чьи лица Джейсон знал по своим изысканиям. Мелкую рыбёшку, шестёрок, мальчиков на побегушках, которые занимались всем этим не из личных убеждений, но из-за семьи и близких и из-за трущоб, в которые превратилась восточная окраина, и власти бандитов над ними. Мелкую рыбёшку, которую Джейсон даже не тронул бы, Дик истреблял со смехом.

И всё, чтобы привлечь внимание Джейсона к Готэму. Чтобы завлечь Джейсона сюда.

Вероятно, это Иви. Но подобное не в её духе.

Дик размял плечи, вытягивая руки перед собой. И переплетя пальцы, со смаком похрустел костяшками.

\- Солгу, если скажу, что мне никогда не хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Потому что хотелось, ведь это так… эффективно, - губы Дика растянулись шире на слове, он указал через плечо на молчаливую бэтменову вахту. – Просто никогда не имел возможности, трудно сделать что-то, когда за тобой маячит тень его размера.

Неправильно. Всё это было совершенно неправильно. Это был не Дик.

\- Хм, ага, - кивнул Джейсон со всей своей насмешливостью, решив наплевать на всякую тонкость. – И чем ты так закинулся?

Смех Дика являл пелену тщательно выстроенных тонов, слишком совершенных, чтобы оказаться чем-то иным, кроме как игрой. В это мгновение он более всего казался непохожим на Дика прежнего, настоящего, неизменного Дика.

\- Джей, Джей, Джей, - протянул Дик, оставив потягивания и подходя ближе, большая кошка, крадущаяся к добыче. – Я этого хочу. Хочу именно так, как есть. Разве не это только и имеет значение?

Дик остановился перед ним, почти впритык. Так близко, Джейсону выпали первые места на зрелище затопивших всё диковых зрачков, на черноту, выгнавшей синеву до тончайших ободов. А затем до самых белков, и невероятно довольных всей ситуацией со связанным и распятым против стены Джейсоном.

Джейсон мысленно выругался: ему не следовало встречаться с Диком, а следовало лучше проверить, почему Бэтмен пропал, и Найтвинг принялся убивать, нужно было прочитать то сообщение от Красного Робина, может, найти Робина и Альфреда…

Любопытство. Кошка. Честно, Джейсон полагал, что научен прошлым разом.

\- И это всё, чего ты хочешь? Я польщён, честно, но, видишь, у меня есть правило: не связываться с обдолбанными… - начал Джейсон, не в силах удержаться, потому что его навыки самосохранения, если они у него вообще когда-либо были, всё ещё оставляли желать лучшего.

Лицом Дика расплылась новая улыбка, самодовольная, снисходительная. Он беспрепятственно провёл кончиками пальцев по волосам Джейсона. Джейсон яростно мотнул головой в сторону, задёргавшись в путах. Но всё напрасно, Дик только паскуднее улыбнулся и, ухватив за волосы, дёрнул его голову обратно, заставляя посмотреть в сияющие серо-голубые глаза.

\- Конечно, я хочу тебя. Ты мой, Джей, - прошептал Дик, прижимаясь грудью к джейсоновой, слова обожгли губы подобно тавру.

Его?

Нет, ни за что на…

\- Пошёл на хуй, Дик. Я не твой, и не Бэтмена, я только свой… - злость вскипела в жилах, Джейсон рванулся вперёд в попытке оттолкнуть Дика.

Рука в волосах сжалась в кулак, приложив его хорошенько о стену, в глазах у Джейсона побелело, затянуло красным, а затем вновь поблекло, а в голове застучало болью с удвоенной силой. Зрение вернулось, размытое и расплывчатое, прищуренные злые глаза Дика текли словно тающий воск.

\- Ты мой, Джейсон. – Промурлыкал Дик мягко, голос и лицо являли разительный контраст. – Как должен был быть всегда.

Глава 2

Зубы Дика прошлись щекой Джейсона: странный, почти звериный жест, но нежный, мягкий. Смесь ленивой угрозы и… и чего-то почти любящего. Он напевал: негромкая и навязчивая мелодия то взлетала, то падала, отпуская и захватывая мысли Джейсона. Она звучала знакомо, как нечто слышанное и позабытое, кроме самого только намёка на ноты. Задуматься об этом не получалось, мысли проносились в голове, и Дик улыбался зло и довольно Джейсону в скулу.

\- Ты никогда не должен был достаться Брюсу, - сказал Дик кротко, обводя руками джейсоновы бёдра, будто желая прочувствовать их, а не схватить и завладеть. – Я хотел тебя первым.

Ложь. Всегда одна и та самая ложь.

\- Ага, потому что тебе всегда было не наплевать, - ответил Джейсон едко, язык распух и еле ворочался.

После второй попытки побега Дик принялся добавлять ему в еду лёгкие седативные. Когда Джейсон понял, он сбросил еду на пол, но Дик, новый изящный, властный и сошедший с ума Дик накормил его силой.

Не тот опыт, который Джейсон желал бы повторить.

Руки на бёдрах толкнули его вниз, прижимая крепче, сильнее к кровати, ставшей Джейсону тюрьмой. С гуляющими в крови седативными простыни и подушки казались ничуть не мягче стали и бетона.

\- Ты сводишь меня с ума. – Слова по коже как благодать, как радость от кривой улыбки Дика. – Ты такой непокорный, такой упрямый.

\- На себя посмотри. – Ответил Джейсон коротко, отворачивая голову в подушку насколько только получилось.

Тело зудело желанием расстояния, желанием сбежать. Он жался изо всех сил, занемевший и усталый, сминая подушки и простыни в попытке отползти прочь.

Несмотря на все потуги, Дику только и понадобилось, что толкнуться носом ему под подбородок, чтобы вернуть его голову в удобное для своих беспорядочных исследований положение. Ни единого усилия, и Джейсон уже открыто распростёрся перед Диком.

Он был такой бесполезный, такой жалкий. Джейсон стиснул зубы и уставился в дальнюю стену.

Из его положения был виден лишь край монитора, лишь картинка неподвижного тела на возвышении…

\- Может, поэтому всё так и замечательно, - промурлыкал Дик, приникнув долгим поцелуем к ложбинке у джейсонового горла.

Подобные поступки, действия в любой иной ситуации свидетельствовавшие бы о нежной заботе, любви… Всё было так неправильно.

\- Нет, Дики, - Джейсон перекатил слова во рту, ощущая вкус желчи. – Это мерзко, и это не ты.

Дика сотрясло судорогой, волной от плеч до кончиков пальцев ног, и Джейсон испугался, не зашёл ли он снова слишком далеко, не толкнул ли Дика снова к грани, обратно к больным заскокам вроде насильственного кормления или связывания Брюса.

Дик вздрогнул, припавши к нему грудью. На безумное мгновение показалось, будто Дик плачет, будто Дик снова Дик, и он…

Это был смех. Смех, сощуривший его глаза, смех, растянувший его рот.

Крошечная искра надежды угасла в сердце Джейсона.

Дик переметнулся через Джейсона, плюхнувшись рядом, ухмыляясь и посмеиваясь. Словно игрушку он вскинул Джейсона к себе на колени, словно большую мягкую игрушку. Руки Дика уверенно усадили его, осторожно устраивая ноги Джейсона по бокам, в наглую, потому что Дик знал, что Джейсон не может сопротивляться, не сейчас и не в таком состоянии.

Он мог бы побрыкаться, пинаясь. Но…

\- Ты не он, - протянул Джейсон медленно, наполнив голос тягучим презрением. – Ты дешёвая обдолбанная подделка. Кукла, дёргаемая за ниточки, верно?

Насмешка горчила на языке, тошнотворная, как и вся эта паскудная ситуация.

Глаза Дика посуровели, сморщившись в уголках в подобии улыбки.

\- Ещё не успокоился? – ухмыльнулся Дик дьявольски весело. – Ох, Джейсон.

Это был не Дик. Джейсон знал это самим нутром, он по-прежнему знал, как летает Робин, по-прежнему знал, как летает Дик. Это был не… Это не мог быть Дик. Дик был добрым, заботливым, настоящим образцом сочувствия и страстным защитником и всё в одном лице.

А этот…

Голова Дика склонилась. Внезапно Джейсону как будто снова стало четырнадцать, где он со сломанной рукой и колючим характером, и Дик наклонился и до омерзения слащаво потёрся носом о нос Джейсона. Как будто они вернулись в прошлое, и настоящий Дик вернулся, и Джейсону хотелось шугануть его со смехом и шутками. Будто Дик был всего лишь бестолковым, придурошо-прилипчивым самим собой.

Дик неожиданно притянул его ближе, и мир поплыл. Накачанный наркотиками и отяжелелый Джейсон опрокинулся вперёд, беспомощный перед молчаливым приказом.

\- И как мне наказать тебя на этот раз? – Медово-сладко пропел Дик.

Как помутнение, это не Дик.

Джейсон выдавил свою лучшую мерзопакостнейшую улыбку, чувствуя, как сводит лицо.

\- Придумай что-нибудь. – Подзадорил Джейсон, уже понимая, что слишком поздно: слишком поздно, чтобы сбежать, слишком поздно, чтобы что-то сделать и что только и остаётся, что раздразнивать змею дальше.

Улыбка Дика сверкнула как кинжалы.

Как обещание, руки Дика вжали его обратно в подушки его тюрьмы.

Глава 3

Комната Брюса. Это была комната Брюса.

Отяжелевшие глаза Джейсона закрывались, но даже так Джейсон знал, с точностью мог определить, что это комната Брюса.

Кровать была той же самой, как когда Джейсон запомнил её в бытность Робином, такая же большая с широким деревянным каркасом. Книжные полки были такими же, потемневшее дерево и потрескавшиеся корешки занимали часть дальней стены. Стены были такими же, точно так же обшитые панелями королевского тёмно-голубого окраса. Конечно, имелись и отличия: Дик установил вдоль одной из стен мониторы, и шторы были другого цвета, но это, несомненно, была комната Брюса.

Дик держал его в комнате Брюса.

Это было… было…

Нет. Что-то это должно было значить. Дик пытался что-то доказать, что он новый Бэтмен… или, возможно… возможно, Дик, настоящий Дик, был всё ещё там.

Это должно было что-то значить.

Должно было быть что-то, что Джейсон мог использовать.

По комнате пронёсся вздох.

\- Наверное, я немного слишком сильно накинулся на тебя прямо с утра. – Голос Дика был скользким и обволакивающим подобно нефти. – Но ты был вчера таким непослушным мальчиком.

Рука сжала его волосы, длинные пальцы запутались в прядях, с тем немногим усилием, чтобы подёргивать на грани боли.

\- И ты сам виноват, ты говорил такие жестокие вещи. – Рот Дика были у самого джейсонового уха, пересохшие губы почти касались ушной раковины. – Такие обидные вещи, Джей.

Вчера…

Веки Джейсона опускались под собственной тяжестью, скрывая брюсову спальню, скрывая мониторы и тёмную тень Дика на подушке.

Вчера было сплошным белым пятном боли, проклятий, одурманивающих поцелуев Дика на плечах и прижимающихся к задыхающемуся рту. Вчера… Джейсон даже не помнил, что он говорил вчера.

Дик вздохнул, горячее дыхание, пахнущее жвачкой, опалило щёку Джейсона.

\- В таком состоянии с тобой действительно скучно, Джей. – Голос Дика прозвучал почти сердито, по-детски обиженно.

Рука на плече толкнула Джейсона обратно на спину, и под веками потемнело от накрывшей его тени.

\- Открой глазки, Джей.

Темнота дарила уют, темнота дарила укрытие, в темноте Джейсон мог не слушаться Дика.

\- Открывай. – Жёстче, резче, на грани…

Прямо как…

Вчера, с руганью и поцелуями.

На мгновение его выражение застыло, глаза слишком колючие, линия рта слишком прямая, тело слишком спокойное. На лице отчётливыми буквами была написана опасность. Но всё улетучилось: губы изогнулись, взгляд помягчел, и Дик уселся рядом, притянув Джейсона тряпичной куклой и устраивая его голову у себя на коленях.

\- Хочешь, расскажу тебе историю, Джей? – Мягко спросил Дик, словно ничего и не было, одинокая прядь спала ему на глаза. – Скажи хоть что-то, и я расскажу тебе что-нибудь.

Нет. Джейсон не сдастся, никогда не…

\- Это сделка, Джей. – Раздельно пояснил Дик, руки не прекращали двигаться, не прекращали блуждать, вычерчивая бессмысленные узоры у него на груди. – На твоём месте я бы соглашался.

Приказ.

Однако же, это было нечто, чем Джейсон мог попытаться воспользоваться, попытаться заполучить какие-то рычаги, потому что это была комната Брюса и…

\- Брюс. – Слово с трудом сорвалось с языка, надтреснув вместе с голосом.

Но и этого хватило, уголки диковых глаз в мгновение посуровели.

\- Брюс? – Переспросил тот ласково, доброе выражение лица затвердело и вот-вот готово было смениться надменностью. – Я предложил что угодно, и ты говоришь «Брюс»?

«Я не сломаюсь». – Думал Джейсон упорно, не отводя взгляда от Дика и сосредоточившись, что есть силы. Должно быть что-то в этом выражении, должно…

Губы Дика дрогнули, но вовсе не в улыбке. Никакого тепла.

\- Брюс, - сказал Дик ледяным тоном, - никогда не любил тебя сильнее, чем когда ты был мёртв.

Это ранило. Конечно, ранило. Ранило, как внезапный удар ножа, загнанного под рёбра.

Хотя и не должно было бы.

Потому что Джейсон и так знал.

Руки Дика сместились, устраиваясь у него на груди подобно кресту, пальцы впились в бока, и лицо Дика заполонило его обзор подобно небу над головой. 

\- Ты никогда не был достаточно хорош, пока был жив, верно? – Продолжал Дик с ядовитой нежностью. – Никогда не был достаточно быстрым, достаточно умным, достаточно героичным. Как и ни один из нас, ни сейчас и никогда.

Неважно, что говорил Дик, Брюс больше ничего не значил для Джейсона. Не значил. Не значил.

\- А затем ты умер. – Пальцы Дика расслабились. – И ты стал идеальным. Мальчик, стремившийся стать лучше, погиб, спасая мать. И что самое замечательное, Брюс мог винить в этом себя, винить во всём. Потому что ты стал бы таким безупречным. Ты стал бы самым лучшим, если бы только он не подвёл тебя.

Дик снова вернулся к поглаживаниям, подушечки его пальцев выписывали по краям джейсоновых рёбер круги как на мишенях.

\- Но ты вернулся. И ты не был идеальным. Ты был неправильным, - продолжал Дик протяжно. – Он по-прежнему винит себя, о, да, и никогда не перестанет, но ты… он больше не любит тебя так сильно, как любил тогда. Ты больше не тот идеальный подросток, которого он подвёл. Что ты, Джейсон? Что от тебя осталось? Выброшенный, изломанный, испорченный…

\- Заткнись.

Слова с трудом срывались с занемевших губ. Джейсон звенел, горел желанием ударить, схватить и бить, причинить боль и…

Глаза Дика взирали на него сверху, озаряемые сиянием далёких мониторов.

Дик двинулся. Как жидкая расплавленная сталь, и продолжал двигаться, пока Джейсон не опёрся о спинку кровати, а Дик оседлал его колени. Нос к носу, глаза Дика мерцали светлячками, ладони крепко обхватили джейсоново лицо.

\- Разве ты не видишь? – Прошептал Дик с пылкостью. – Мы сломанные игрушки, выброшенные или потерянные и поэтому ненужные. Никто никогда не поймёт нас, никто, но я могу позаботиться о тебе. Я могу позаботиться о тебе, и я никогда не позволю нам снова остаться одним.

Тут Дик кинулся вперёд, целуя его подобно утопающему. Он вырывал поцелуй, требовал его, вжимая Джейсона в спинку кровати и…

Разбитый. Потерянный.

Джейсон чувствовал, как наркотик струится венами, густой и отравляющий, мир размывался по краям, но он собрался с силами, звеня гневом, и вонзил зубы в язык Дика.

Дик дёрнулся и отпрянул, зажимая рот ладонью. Глаза его превратились в чёрные угли.

На один долгий напряжённый момент в комнате было слышно лишь судорожное дыхание Джейсона и тяжёлое Дика. Дик отодвинулся и встал, отворачиваясь к нему спиной как стеной.

\- Ты ещё поймёшь, - пробормотал Дик себе под нос, шепелявя от боли.

Больше он не сказал ничего и вылетел из комнаты, аж пыль столбом.

Оставшись один и никем больше не удерживаемый, Джейсон тяжело завалился на бок, голова кружилась.

Глава 4

Бип-бип-бип-бип.

Пронзительный звук становился то громче, то замолкал. Непрекращающиеся завывания.

Джейсон тяжко дышал. Звук проникал в его укутанный болью разум, просачивался в ноющее тело, дёргал его внимание.

Сигнализация. Это сигнализация. Это сигнализация…

Дик отстранился, отпустив верёвки, и Джейсон безвольно опал, матрас поглотил ноющее тело. Его захлестнула агония, мышцы сводило судорогой в потоке облегчения, болезненного облегчения. Руки и ноги выкручивало, тело дёргало бездумно, не прекращая. Мускулы ныли после тугих узлов. Верёвки всё ещё крепко связывали лодыжки и запястья, но это было лучше, много лучше чем агония, когда тебя растягивают. Было больно, очень больно, но Джейсон не собирался ломаться, не собирался…

\- Ты только посмотри, Джей, - донёсся приторный голос Дика с другого края комнаты, от мониторов. – Кажется, Тимми решил навестить папочку.

Сигнализация. Сосредоточься. Сигнализация значит, что…

Чёрт.

Чёрт.

Превозмогая жгущую калёным железом боль в шее, Джейсон натужно повернул голову вбок, к мониторам, выстроившимся вдоль стены, которой полагалось быть полной книг.

Из шести мониторов четыре показывали всё тот же вековечный слой пыли да пару летучих мышей. На пятом виднелись те же кадры, что и на первых двух – вход в пещеру. Только на этом экране вдоль стены кралась чёрно-красная фигура. 

Закольцовка. Но Тим взломал не все камеры. Джейсон скрипнул зубами. Идиот.

Дик улыбнулся острой как бритва улыбкой и качнулся с пятки на носок.

\- Он и не догадывается, что я установил пару своих камер, да? – Просиял Дик, чисто ребёнок под Рождество. – Побудь пока здесь и веди себя хорошо, а я пойду и поздороваюсь с нашим младшим братцем.

Дик текуче пересёк комнату и запечатлел поцелуй у Джейсона на макушке.

\- Я передам ему привет от тебя. – Ласково пообещал Дик, улыбнувшись через плечо и подхватывая свои эскрима.

Он покрутил их, перебросил из руки в руку, а затем рывком остановился. Из обеих выскочили лезвия, спиной Дика пробежала довольная рябь.

\- Скоро вернусь, Джей. – Сцедилось между белыми зубами Дика, резко, как угроза.

Дик выскользнул в дверь, и комнатой прозвенел металлический лязг замка.

Чёрт.

Джейсон сильнее вперил взгляд в экраны, наблюдая, как Тим ближе подбирается к Брюсу, ближе к Дику. Дурак шёл прямо в ловушку, и ему было не тягаться с Диком, никак. Особенно, когда Дик не чурался подпортить шкуру, в отличие от мягкотелого заменыша.

Необходимо было что-то предпринять. Необходимо было предупредить заменыша. Что… боже. Для всего бывает первый раз, но… он должен.

Он нахмурился, пытаясь сместить туловище, пытаясь поднять колени. Он должен был двигаться, должен был пойти, должен был предупредить заменыша.

Он не мог… Он был слишком ослаблен…

Шкряб-шкряб.

Джейсон застыл. Ушей его донёсся похожий на металл о металл звук. Негромкий, но точно в наличии.

Шкряб-шкряб.

Голова перекатилась к окну, сердце Джейсона остановилось.

Снаружи, как явленный к жизни стереотип о летучей мыши, висел Робин. Его руки, быстрые и умелые, уверенно занимались оконными запорами, и с последним щелчком защёлки сдались. Его губы скривились в лёгком подобии на улыбку, затем окно открылось, и Дэмиен вкатился внутрь. Он с лёгкостью приземлился, как Дик, и бросив взгляд на Джейсона, связанного и почти что голого, в одних только неприлично задранных Диком вверх боксёрах, поджал губы.

\- Я спасаю тебя не по собственному желанию, Тодд. – Известил его Дэмиен вместо приветствия, сверкнувший бэтаранг уже работал над путами на лодыжках.

Очаровательный, как и всегда.

\- Я попался не по собственному желанию. – Съязвил Джейсон, под сердцем странно ёкнуло.

Дэмиен был здесь. Дьявольский выродок, в наследственном зелёном и жёлтом, пришёл его спасать. Ему не полагалось. Джейсон был… Джейсон должен был…

\- Поздравляю, тебе это отлично удалось. – Ответил Дэмиен с тем тоном, что с лёгкостью дёргал за нервы.

Понимание его неудачи затопило Джейсона подобно льду, и он застыл.

\- По крайней мере, я хоть что-то попытался, а не просто спрятался.

Дэмиен освободил лодыжки Джейсона и поджал губы ещё сильнее.

\- Я не прятался. И я не имею привычки попадаться в западню. – Поправил Дэмиен с резкостью, и нож «соскользнул» самую малость по джейсоновой коже.

Что Джейсон готов был великодушно забыть, потому что…

Боже. Дэмиен. Первый в списке тех, кого Джейсон никак не ждал увидеть. И вспоминая о надоедливых…

\- Малой, ты должен предупредить Красного Робина… - вскинулся Джейсон, следя, как Дэмиен просовывает бэтаранг под верёвки на запястьях.

Дэмиен оборвал его взглядом.

\- Честно, твои умственные способности оставляют желать лучшего. – Известил Дэмиен, перерезая верёвки. – Возможно, твоё спасение и не такая приоритетная задача.

Джейсона осенило. Его там не было. Они знали о дополнительных камерах и обманом заставили Дика оставить Джейсона и отправиться в пещеру. В самую дальнюю точку от комнаты, что давало им наибольшее расстояние между ними и Диком.

\- Неплохо, - выговорил Джейсон медленно, вращая освобождёнными запястьями.

Руки и ноги покалывало болью, это возвращалась кровь. Но и такие незначительные движения, малейшее шевеление запястьями и ступнями, ощущались неподъёмными гирями. Ужасно.

\- Ещё бы, - пробормотал Дэмиен достаточно кисло, чтобы Джейсон понял, что идея была не его.

Освобождённый, Джейсон знал, что последует дальше, надо было вставать. Голова кружилась, но у Джейсона не было иного выбора, не было. Он должен был идти, должен был сбежать…

Закусив губу, Джейсон заставил себя подняться.

Что, в ретроспективе, оказалось поистине паршивым решением. 

В глазах у Джейсона помутилось, мир завертелся, как гоночное поле. Джейсон почувствовал, что заваливается вперёд, и упал в мешанину зелёного и жёлтого и тёмно-коричневого.

\- Идиот, - прозвучал едкий и колючий голос откуда-то из цветной кутерьмы, и боже, Джейсону не хотелось сблевать. – Нужно было сказать.

Цвета роились, смутно останавливаясь на зелёных и жёлтых пятнах, которые подхватили его за руку и дёрнули вверх. Дэмиен стал силён. Джейсон был не пёрышком.

\- Технически, ты не спрашивал, - прокомментировал Джейсон пятну, глядя, как то начинает принимать очертания дэмиенового твёрдого лица, и следом же, потому как понятия не имел про что речь. – Стой, что я должен был тебе сказать?

Подгибаясь под джейсоновым весом, Дэмиен сделал нетвёрдый спотыкающийся шаг к окну, Джейсон только и мог, что дать себя тащить.

Ладно. Возможно, Дэмиен был не так силён, как показалось.

\- Седативные, - прошипел Дэмиен натужно, наконец, достигнув окна и привалив к нему Джейсона, его руки скоро извлекли верёвку и петлёй обернули вокруг. – Ты должен был сказать мне о бэт-седативных, которыми он тебя накачал.

Бэт-седативные. Так нечестно. В его времена такого даже не существовало.

Только он собрался поведать Дэмиену об этом и открыл рот, как Дэмиен ухмыльнулся, неожиданно и противно, и вытолкнул его из окна.

У Джейсона было одно мгновение, чтобы воздать должное откровенной ублюдочности, а затем его подхватила сила тяжести.

Цвета вокруг смазались, он почувствовал, что летит вниз, несмотря на все усилия оставив содержимое желудка на подоконнике. Верёвка туго, резко щёлкнула, и Джейсон отскочил и резко дёрнулся. Талию и бёдра, где мелкий дьявол обвязал верёвку, ожгло огнём.

Ко рту подкатила жёлчь, и Джейсон тряхнул головой, стараясь сдержать тошноту.

\- Значительно эффективнее, - прокомментировал Дэмиен неожиданно рядом с ним.

Джейсон приоткрыл глаз и зло посмотрел на него.

\- Убью, - пробормотал он. Дэмиен обрезал верёвку, и Джейсон рухнул в… о, нет, в коляску.

Ему предстояло ехать в коляске. У Дэмиена… у Робина в коляске. Большая «R» на панели жгла сетчатку.

Действительно ли Дик был хуже всего этого? Джейсон серьёзно подумывал о возмещении моральных убытков за подобное спасение.

\- Не сможешь. – Преисполненный самодовольного превосходства Дэмиен перекинул ногу через мотоцикл и завёл двигатель.

Нет. Джейсон хотел моральной компенсации. После такого ничто не возместит ему Дэмиена. Ничто.

Рот Дэмиена странно скривился, рука придавила нечто в ухе.

\- Красный Робин, заканчивай играть в догонялки, я вышел. – Сообщил коротко Дэмиен и резко сорвался с места.

На этот раз, когда мир вокруг размылся, у Джейсона хватило времени и выблевать и вырубиться одновременно. В забытье его провожала ругань Дэмиена.

Глава 5

Чашка сока у него в руке: «Пока седативное не вышло из вашего организма, никакого кофе, мистер Джейсон, а вообще-то, я не рекомендовал бы даже сока, лучше воду», - и тупая, стучащая в голове боль, от которой каждое произнесённое в комнате слово казалось ещё громче, Джейсон склонялся к варианту, что Дик таки убил его, и теперь он в аду.

\- Ты должен был доложить. – Тим. Чопорный голосок Тима доводил Джейсона, как какая-то чесотка. – Подобная безответственность…

\- Отход прошёл без помех. Возможно, тебе стоило предвидеть это в своём таком замечательном плане… - огрызнулся Дэмиен не менее яростно, слова кинжалами вонзались Джейсону в мозг, прямо в точку, вспыхивающую неимоверной агонией.

\- Планы разрабатываются так, чтобы адаптироваться по обстоятельствам, у меня был запасной план на случай, если бы ты не смог вывести Джейсона…

\- Если бы я не смог? Я вполне способен справиться с гориллой-переростком…

Перешли к оскорблениям? Ага. Отлично. Вообще-то Джейсон был пострадавшей стороной, как грубо.

\- Если вы оба не заткнётесь, - прошипел Джейсон, приоткрыв глаза-щёлочки, - я вырву вам языки и скормлю друг другу…

Конечно, у него не было при себе его ножей: «Никаких пистолетов и ножей в этой квартире, мистер Джейсон, и не стоит на меня так смотреть», - но у Джейсона был стакан сока и творческое воображение. Этого было достаточно.

Как будто окатил водой двух котов: Дэмиен и Тим крутнулись к нему, раскрасневшееся от злости дэмиеново лицо и холодное, ничего не выражающее тимово.

\- С удовольствием посмотрел бы, как ты попробуешь, Тодд, но это было бы слишком легко для меня… - завёлся Дэмиен, подбочениваясь.

\- Мы могли просто оставить тебя там… - едко присоединился Тим, сорвавшись быстрее, чем Джейсон от него ожидал.

Спиной Джейсона пробежали мурашки.

\- Я не просил меня спасать. Это было только ваше решение, и если вы ждёте, что я рассыплюсь в благодарностях… - Голос Джейсона поднялся выше, в голове застучало с новой силой.

Дверка шкафчика хлопнула, и все трое инстинктивно развернулись на звук.

Альфред стоял с вежливым видом и смотрел на них, как будто и не он только что стукнул дверцей.

\- Надеюсь, мы не ссоримся? – Не спросил Альфред ровно, слова прозвучали мягко, но за ними чувствовались стальные нотки. – И думаем о той опасности, которую представляет для Готэма находящийся под действием наркотиков Найтвинг?

Наркота. Чёрт, Джейсон так и знал.

Тим пошевелился первым, лицо его разгладилось с кивком.

\- Конечно, Альфред, - ответил Тим, мелкий подлиза, и тихо отошёл и, не поднимая глаз, уселся за ноутбук по другой край стола и застучал пальцами.

Дэмиен закатил глаза и молча прислонился к стенке, а затем твёрдый взгляд Альфреда перешёл к Джейсону. С чем-то определённо более обвиняющим, чем когда он смотрел на Тима или Дэмиена.

Ага. Как неожиданно. Джейсон сцепил зубы и опустил взгляд в сок.

\- Хорошо, – сказал Альфред, обращаясь к внезапной тишине, как если они все пришли к согласию. – А теперь, возможно, стоит взвесить следующий наш ход, или вы предпочтёте сидеть и дуться?

\- Лично я голосую за второй вариант, - озвучил Джейсон, не в силах и не желая останавливать себя. – От него меньше головной боли.

К нему обернулись два других недоверчивых взгляда, и глаза Альфреда.

Джейсон пожал плечами и опустил голову на холодный стол.

Чёрт, как же он ненавидел младших бэт-сопляков. Сбежать тоже не вариант. Только не тогда, когда Дик в загуле и слетел с катушек, и не тогда, когда Брюс схвачен. И пускай Тим и Дэмиен могли основательно попортить кровь, и пускай Альфред мог действовать исподтишка, им нужен был кто-то, кто бы справился с Диком. И это точно были не Дэмиен и не Тим. Никакого хвастовства, правда такова, что Джейсон единственный тут, кто мог на равных поспорить с Диком и к тому же выстоять. Выстоять, но даже Джейсон не был уверен, что победить. Особенно когда Дик совершенно лишился моральных ограничителей.

Джейсон снова вздохнул.

Глупо было возвращаться в Готэм. Под мрачное остроумие Роя и смех Кори жизнь была гораздо проще, только они и мир, полный смертельно опасных древних таинственных инопланетян.

Ага. Хорошие деньки.

\- Ладно. Итак, Альфред, - обратился Тим к тишине, разрушая выстроенный Джейсоном покой, как типично. – Что делал Дик с нашего возвращения?

Послышался скрип деревянных половиц, выдвинутый стул и слабый гул включаемой уэйн-штуки – какая-то нелепо названная хрень, бэт-что-то там, Джейсону было плевать.

\- Жучок, так любезно оставленный хозяином Дэмиеном в комнате хозяина Ричарда, всё ещё записывает. – Доложил Альфред. – Я имел… удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как юный хозяин уничтожал кое-что из исторической обстановки.

Джейсон поморщился почти на автопилоте. Даже он помнил, насколько Альфред любил некоторые вещи из прежней комнаты Брюса.

\- Конечно, он рассержен, - пробурчал Дэмиен. – Вместо того, чтобы спасти отца, мы отобрали его игрушку.

Игрушка. Джейсон испытал, как что-то сдавило грудь. Ха, игрушка.

Правдивее, чем Дэмиен себе представлял, или, возможно… он был там, он видел Джейсона привязанного к кровати, с задранными боксёрами… Джейсону враз поплохело.

Дик держал его беспомощным, податливым и… и всё равно не оставил на нём ни отметины. Ничего кроме лёгких царапин. Ничего, что оставило бы след, лишь ноющие ушибы и распухшие суставы.

Улыбка Дика прижималась к его лбу, пятерня зарылась в волосы, и Джейсону плохо, больно, тошно и…

\- И вы прекрасно знаете почему, хозяин Дэмиен. – В голосе Альфреда намёк на упрёк, Джейсон предпочёл бы нечто существеннее. – Есть все основания считать, что если лишить его организм седативных, он может умереть. Мы просто не знаем…

Джейсон поднял голову, щурясь, загоняя мысли куда-то глубже и сосредотачиваясь на более приемлемом гневе, вспыхнувшем после услышанного.

\- Значит, я был подопытным кроликом? – протянул Джейсон. – Боже, какая заботливость.

Взгляд Альфреда на мгновение дрогнул.

\- Вы, в отличие от хозяина Брюса, не в коме. Я никогда бы не стал подвергать вас опасности…

Из горла Джейсона вырвался сухой, колючий смешок.

Ага. Конечно.

Джейсон знал, чего стоит. Знал, что в сравнении с Брюсом, его цена невелика.

\- Хватит жаловаться, Тодд, - Дэмиен, цепная собачонка, огрызнулся, расправляя плечи и подходя, чтобы встать рядом с Альфредом. – Ты жив, а это и так больше, чем ты заслуживаешь.

Заслуживает. Верно. Мёртвый Робин должен оставаться мёртвым Робином. Под конец он заслужил смерть.

Будто Джейсон и так не знал.

\- В последний раз, когда я проверял, - выдавил Джейсон, мышцы напряглись для вдруг захотевшейся драки, - об этом я тоже не просил.

Напряжение мгновенно подлетело вверх, почти осязаемо растекаясь вокруг. Стакан в его руке треснул, громко расколовшись, и Альфред вздрогнул. Тим встал со стула.

Сломанный, потерянный, говорил Дик, всегда недостаточно хороший. Нежеланный.

\- Хорошо, давайте сосредоточимся на другом, - начал Тим. – Давайте посмотрим, как…

\- Если тебе не нравится жить, - медленно проговорил Дэмиен странно пустым тоном, как и должно мелкому ассасину, - ты знаешь, что делать.

\- Дэмиен, - одёрнул Альфред, как хлестнул. – Я считаю подобное недопустимым…

Мёртвым ты нравился ему больше.

Джейсон почувствовал судороги, почувствовал, как его желудок сжался. Джейсон не нуждался в другом предостережении. Он встал, в глазах поплыли белые пятна, и кинулся в ванную. Там он упал, ударившись коленями о белую плитку, и вытошнил ту немногую еду и сок, которые проглотил.

«Мой. Мой. Мой.» - Повторял мерзко довольный голос Дика у него в голове.

Он ухватился за унитаз, желудок снова сжался, но рот остался пустым. Он чувствовал, что лоб и подмышки взмокли от пота, а желудок снова и снова сводило напрасными спазмами.

Сзади донёсся тихий вздох, и лба коснулось прохладное полотенце.

\- Не стоило пить сок, верно? – Голос Альфреда был мягкий, ласковый, и Джейсон закрыл глаза.

Отлично. Теперь он лишился последних крох достоинства. Ред Худа вырвало из-за глотка сока, детской дразнилки и не отпускающих слов обдолбанного Найтвинга.

Найтвинг. Смазанные поцелуи Дика на лбу…

Он снова выблевал насухо, потому что его организм ненавидел его.

\- Простите. – Альфред казался старым, очень старым. – Я должен был настоять, чтобы вы отдохнули, или, по крайней мере, побыли одни, пока вам не станет лучше.

Джейсон тяжело дышал, раскачиваясь на пятках, плотно зажмурившись.

Дика здесь не было. Дика здесь не было, а Джейсон справлялся и не с таким.

Альфред провёл прохладным полотенцем по его лицу, шее и вернул обратно на лоб. Лёгкие, невесомые, точно такие, какими прикосновения Альфреда и были всегда, как будто Джейсону снова тринадцать, и он снова болеет, и словно и не было всех этих лет. 

В груди заныла старая боль.

\- Возможно, стоит вернуться в постель? – Тихо спросил Альфред по-прежнему невозможно старческим голосом.

Джейсон слабо кивнул, тело ныло и болело, Альфред закинул его руку себе на плечо, и они встали.

Глава 6

Что-то Тим упустил в своём плане. Тим всегда что-то да упускал в своих планах.

\- Сколько? – тяжело спросил Альфред.

\- Новый преступник каждый час, - ответил Тим. – Сегодня это всякая мелочь. Завтра он перейдёт к насильникам и убийцам.

\- Боже правый, - выдохнул Альфред почти задушено.

\- В нём едва ли осталось что-то от Грейсона. – Со стороны Дэмиена раскатился глухой стук. – И он всё хуже. Дрейк…

\- Перорально должно сработать. – Голос Тима был усталый. – Нам нужна ловушка…

\- И совместная работа, - вставил слово Альфред.

\- …чтобы обездвижить Дика и заставить проглотить. – Продолжал Тим, будто Альфред ничего и не говорил.

Ещё один резкий хлопок.

\- Нам нужна приманка. Мы должны выманить его, - перечислил Дэмиен под очередной стук. – Мы должны застать его врасплох. И как ты предлагаешь это сделать? Наши предыдущие методы едва ли можно назвать успешными.

Джейсон прислонился к стене, разговор просачивался из-под закрытых дверей. Его пальцы беспокойно тарабанили по бедру.

Они разговаривали с самого возвращения Тима. Откуда именно – Джейсон не знал, но информация, которую тот принёс о Дике… Что же, говоря недавним оскорблением Дэмиена, они забрали игрушку, и пёс взбесился.

Разминаясь, Джейсон вытянул руки. Медленно завёл их назад и оттолкнулся от стенки, выпрямляясь. Там где вчера были тошнота и боль, сегодня ничто не туманило взор, сплошная ясность, и не желавшие слушаться конечности.

И ни отметины на теле.

\- Я работаю над этим, - голос Тима был на удивление преисполнен энтузиазма. – Батарея тазеров, установленная так, чтобы не отличить от обычной крыши, но достаточная, чтобы оглушить кого угодно, не смертельно. А до этого правдоподобные ловушки, скажем, засада и выстреливающие сети…

Джейсон потянулся, вытянулся и повернулся из стороны в сторону. Неспешно разминая связки.

План был ничего так, конечно, ведь это был план Тима. Но чего-то недоставало. Планам Тима всегда чего-то недоставало. Как у Дика всегда была наготове хитрая увёртка, а Дэмиен всегда был слишком очевидным, Тиму неизменно недоставало какой-то малости, чтобы довести их до совершенства…

\- Я пошлю сообщение, - справно вставил Дэмиен.

\- Я всё установлю. Крыша конспиративной квартиры в Вест-сайде. Дик знает, где это.

\- А я тогда продолжу отслеживать ситуацию? – осведомился Альфред.

\- Так будет лучше всего…

Джейсон толкнул кухонную дверь.

\- Полагаю, приманка это я? – Спросил Джейсон, сразу беря быка за рога.

Тим обменялся быстрым взглядом с Альфредом. Дэмиен даже не снизошёл, чтобы обернуться.

\- На самом деле ты нам не понадобишься, это просто…

\- Нет, - поправил Джейсон мгновенно. – Я нужен вам там.

Тим взвешивающе посмотрел на него, Дэмиен скосил глаза, но тоже, что характерно, не возразил. Видя, что может продолжать, Джейсон оседлал стул, раскинув ноги по бокам.

\- Раз уж мы все столь искренне согласны с моим присутствием, - продолжил Джейсон нарочито весело, - пора посвятить меня в запасной план.

Повисшая тишина являла отличие от предыдущей. Тяжелее. Напряжённее. Дэмиен вогнал в неё нож, ломая безмолвие глухим ударом. Альфред сделал глоток чая, его лицо враз постарело, джейсонов взгляд переметнулся к Тиму.

Молчание всегда было красноречивее слов.

Но то, о чём это молчание рассказывало Джейсону…

\- Значит, ни у одного из вас нет запасного плана. – Джейсон даже на секунду не мог представить, что это возможно, они же, в конце концов, бэтменовы выкормыши. – Или…

\- Как будто у нас есть выбор, - тяжело выдавил Тим, стискивая руки. – Как будто, мы не попробовали бы что-нибудь ещё, если бы могли…

Конечно, попробовали бы. Они нарушали золотое правило Брюса. Какое святотатство. Они были в отчаянии.

\- Так старый летучий мыш из дома – птички в пляс. – Джейсон не мог удержаться, слова сами так и просились с языка. – Или, возможно, лучше сказать, совсем побесились.

\- Джейсон. – Голос Альфреда был старый, боже, какой же старый у него был голос в последние два дня. – С твоей поимки ты пропустил много событий. Слишком много преступников оказалось на свободе, слишком много невинных людей в опасности, пока мы здесь говорим… И ещё больше под угрозой даже с непрекращающимися патрулированиями Робина и Красного Робина…

\- Ричард не хотел бы такой жизни. – Промолвил Дэмиен, в его юном голосе проскользнула нотка окончательно принятого решения, и он снова стукнул ножом. – Не такой ценой.

Нет. Не хотел бы.

Джейсон откинулся на спинку. Они убьют его. Они убьют Дика, чтобы остановить. Сама мысль казалась невероятной. Не просто невероятной, а не укладывалась в голове. Убить первого Чудо-мальчика, «старшего брата», которого и Тим, и Дэмиен боготворили… Неудивительно, что Тим и Дэмиен были готовы вцепиться друг другу в глотки. И кто решится нанести смертельный удар? Несмотря на осторожность в словах и тщательный план, Джейсон сомневался, что хоть у одного хватит духу. Дэмиен, конечно, скорее всего, но чтобы убить Дика?

Но Джейсон мог. Он мог…

Лукавая улыбка Дика, дразнящие тёплые руки на горле Джейсона, вызывая к жизни картинки минувших дней юности, беззаботности, когда Дик ещё носил воротник, и они танцевали на шпиле в вышине…

Джейсон мог.

\- Нельзя сказать, чтобы я сильно возражал против насилия. – Вмешался Джейсон, разводя руками и громко нарушая собственные мрачные думы. – Но, что, если я скажу, что у меня есть запасной план получше?

Глава 7

Это паранойя.

Несомненно. Это должна была быть паранойя. Никакой иной логичной, рациональной или разумной причины этому не было. Просто паранойя.

Джейсон не мог ощущать приближение Дика, не больше, чем кто-то ещё. И Тим, и Дэмиен, оба в укрытии, ничуть не казались встревоженными больше обычного. Дэмиен, подумалось Джейсону, всегда выглядел слегка так, будто страдал запором, так что ничего нового. Просто паранойя.

Обычная паранойя.

Но ощущения от этого не казались менее реальными.

Как будто бы нефть по телу, медленно обволакивающая, затекающая в горло и заполняющая лёгкие. Как будто бы затягивающаяся колючая проволока, с каждой последующей секундой впивающаяся глубже в плоть. Как будто бы руки Дика, сжимающие плечи, толкающие его вниз, и диков смех, щекочущий шею.

Джейсону хотелось броситься бежать.

Схватить мотоцикл и убраться из чёртового города. Он уже делал так раньше. Уезжал с намерением никогда и ни за что не возвращаться. Он может поступить так снова, может уехать – уехать, до того, как Дик…

«Ты сломан. – Проурчал Дик сладким доверительным тоном в нежную кожу его запястья. – Захочет ли Брюс принять тебя обратно, даже если ты приползёшь к нему на коленях?»

Красный костюм Тима пропал из поля зрения, и Джейсон инстинктивно сильнее вжался в низкий кирпичный бортик.

Уже неважно.

\- Пора, - раздался по связи негромкий голос Тима.

\- Ура, - сухо протянул Джейсон, не в силах удержаться.

Вот-вот ожидался настоящий пиздец.

\- Ц-ц, - только и ответил Дэмиен, а затем они все намертво замолкли.

Дик летел, как и всегда. Элегантно, красуясь. Сальто между зданиями, изящные выстрелы «кошкой» и перекаты при приземлении. Настоящая поэзия движения, и каждая строфа приближала Дика к их сюрпризу.

И конечно же, Дик остановился за крышу от их ловушки.

Было бы слишком просто, приземлись он на нужной крыше и закончи тем самым весь этот кошмар. Джейсон крепче перехватил пистолет и впился взглядом в маленький, установленный им рядом экран.

\- А, малыш Ди, Тимми, – со сладкой усмешкой пропел Дик, покачиваясь на пятках. – Вам бы стоило лучше встречать своего брата, особенно, когда я так любезно согласился на сделку.

Как и планировалось, Тим встал из-за своего укрытия.

\- Привет, - коротко отозвался Тим ничего не выражающим голосом. – Прости, если не желаю звать тебя по имени. Видишь ли, когда имеешь дело с психотропными веществами, всё становится совсем по-другому.

Улыбка Дика растянулась шире, как очарованная.

\- Ох, Тимми. Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце. – Слова патокой стекали с языка Дика. – А где же малыш Ди? Малыш Ди, ау.

Дэмиен оставался в укрытии. Джейсон едва ли заметил, чтобы он хотя бы дрогнул.

Джейсон был впечатлён. Он не числил среди качеств сопляка большого самоконтроля.

\- Слушай, - вмешался Тим, - просто чтобы прояснить нашу сделку…

\- Я прекращаю освобождать преступников и беспокоить Готэм. – Вздохнул Дик, словно всё это была такая скука. – А вы отдаёте мне Джея.

Дик просиял, как будто бы нажали переключатель, глаза его зашарили по зданиям, и Джейсон сильнее вжался в стену. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, кулаки сжались, Джейсону хотелось кинуться наутёк, хотелось исчезнуть, хотелось…

Но, чёрт, он не собирался опозориться перед лицом самоконтроля демонского сопляка.

\- Джей, ты тоже должен быть где-то здесь, - пропел Дик радостно. – Интересно, вернуться была твоя идея? Или это наши дорогие братья сыграли на твоём чувстве вины?

Каждое сказанное Диком слово было иглой в шею Джейсона, отравой в вены.

\- Мы договорились? – Тим был твёрд, громок, и Дик прекратил высматривать и с улыбкой вернул своё внимание к нему.

\- Конечно, договорились, братик. – Легко, словно это такой пустяк, согласился Дик. – А теперь, отдавай мне Джея.

\- Какие гара… - начал Тим, но Дик оборвал его взмахом руки.

Наконец, блядь, наконец, Дик шагнул, чтобы перепрыгнуть на нужную крышу, крюк зацепился за рекламу над головой, и ноги качнулись над пропастью.

\- Эй, маленький крылатик… - позвал Дик, с глухим стуком приземляясь на крышу с ловушкой.

Рука Тима в мгновение исчезла за спиной, пушка выстрелила, и сеть взлетела высоко в воздух. Дик резко и быстро дёрнулся, и тренированный, как любой из них, он ушёл вниз и в сторону, прямо в объятия настоящей ловушки.

Дэмиен выпрямился, наблюдая за Диком, внимание Дика переключилось на него, что-то уродливое проскользнуло в его лице, и Дэмиен поспешно нажал кнопку.

Сработали тазеры.

Дика тряхнуло всем телом, рот застыл в крике, а руки и ноги беспорядочно задёргались. Линзы маски скрывали его глаза, но Джейсон так и видел, как они закатывались.

Казалось Дик корчило и встряхивало целую вечность.

\- Роб… - с горячностью окликнул Тим.

Дрожащий дэмиенов палец отпустил кнопку.

С мгновение Дик стоял застывший, а затем, внезапно рухнул с тяжёлым звуком, эхом отдавшимся в Джейсоне. Дик лежал недвижимый, как марионетка, которой обрезали ниточки.

Джейсон посмотрел на крышу, чтобы увидеть это собственными глазами, чтобы убедиться, что…

И Дик лежал там.

Они справились. Получилось.

Облегчение чуждой эмоцией вскипало в груди Джейсона, он испытывал его со всей остротой. Чувствовал, как оно нарастает с каждой секундой, что Дик продолжал лежать неподвижно.

Тим оказался возле Дика первым, но Дэмиен быстро нагнал его, с лёгкостью перепрыгивая крыши и остановившись рядом. Они тихо, приглушённо переговаривались, и Джейсон не возражал, закрыв глаза и пропуская всё мимо себя.

«Не стоит сопротивляться, - смеялся Дик над потугами Джейсона, - всё кончено».

И так оно, наконец, и было.

Джейсон собирался дать дёру из города, только его и видели. Чёрт, он собирался направиться прямёхонько на остров Отверженных и просто валяться на солнце и отсыпаться. И никакого Готэма. Только он и…

И все его новые кошмары. Боже, что за радость.

Но что угодно, абсолютно что угодно лучше его наскоро состряпанного запасного плана…

Над крышей разнеслось похожее на газ шипение, и Джейсон распахнул глаза.

Повсюду был чёрный дым, густо клубившийся там, где с минуту назад находились Дик, Тим и Дэмиен. Сквозь дым отчётливо слышались звуки ударов, Джейсон напрягся.

Вот чёрт.

Джейсон сорвался с крыши и кинулся прямо в дым. Его шлем фильтровал воздух, поэтому Джейсон не боялся отравиться, но Дэмиен и Тим были в одних только дурацких наглазных масках.

Боже. Пятьсот пятая из причин, почему Джейсон радовался, что выбрал шлем.

Джейсон отчаянно шарил вокруг, следуя на неприятные звуки всё дальше и ближе к тазерам, туда, где упал Дик.

Раздался треск, ни с чем не спутываемый звук ломаемой кости, и Джейсон всем сердцем понадеялся, что это не шея одного из мелких засранцев.

\- Ах, а вот и ты, Джейсон, - раздалось справа, и Джейсон крутнулся, взводя и нацеливая пистолет.

Перед ним стоял Дик с улыбкой на открытом лице – его разодранная маска валялась под ногами, а сам он в царапинах. Он держал Тима за горло, приподняв в воздух, и давил стопой на шею Дэмиена. Дэмиенова рука была вывернута под неестественным углом, но оба, парень и пацан, дёргались, явно живые, пусть Дэмиен и позеленел лицом, а Тим весь раскраснелся. 

\- А вот и ты, Дик, - отозвался Джейсон как можно непринуждённее.

Тим захрипел, давясь и задыхаясь, Дик улыбнулся шире и поднял Тима чуть выше.

\- Ты не нападаешь, Джейсон? – спросил Дик, негромко посмеиваясь. – Вот так-так, не очень-то ты заботишься о младшеньких, да?

Джейсон опустил пистолет, сердце норовило выпрыгнуть из груди.

\- Я пошевелюсь, и ты сломаешь Дэмиену позвоночник и перебьёшь гортань Тиму. – Джейсон заставил себя оставаться на месте, глядя, как извивается Тим. – Хотя, если продолжишь так душить, о Тиме мне беспокоиться больше не придётся. 

Дик рассмеялся, легко и довольно, и от этого звука по спине Джейсона пробежал холодок.

\- Ох, Джей, ты такой умный, да? – Дик приспустил Тима самую малость, так чтобы Тим смог стоять на цыпочках, и средний летун судорожно, закашлявшись, втянул воздух. – Мне даже не пришлось рассказывать о бомбах, которые я установил в детском доме.

И-и-и-и вот он запасной план Тима. Отлично.

\- И я полагаю, ты забудешь обо всём, если я пойду с тобой? – протянул Джейсон.

Ничего, с гулом в ушах понял Джейсон, он ничего не мог поделать с угрозой в виде бомб.

\- Конечно, Джей, - с лёгкостью и беззаботностью отозвался Дик. – И, эй, я даже притворюсь, что вы не пытались напасть на меня и уважу нашу сделку. Готэм в безопасности… в обмен на тебя. Разве только ты считаешь, что стоишь большего?

Джейсону пришлось стиснуть зубы.

\- Эйсо… - внезапно прошипел Дэмиен, вклиниваясь в их разговор.

Улыбка Дика осталась прежней, но нога сильнее надавила Дэмиену на горло, Дэмиен с немо распахнутым ртом заскрёб его ботинок, Тима снова оторвало от пола, глаза Тима выпучились, и он слабо забил по руке Дика.

Выбора действительно не было.

\- Отпусти их, Дик, - выдавил Джейсон, и грудь сдавил тяжёлый страх. – Я пойду с тобой.

Дик засиял.

\- Конечно, пойдёшь.

И к чёрту кошмары, которые ждали позже, Джейсон пошёл.

Глава 8

\- Хорошая уловка, знаешь, если бы я конечно только не изолировал свой костюм, - заметил Дик в привычно болтливом тоне, но Джейсон больше не знал, что теперь привычно: привычно сумасшедший Дик или прежний Дик? – Но это же был не твой план.

Наручники были подбиты мягким: ни порезов, ни боли, разве только по желанию Дика, и Джейсон снова был на полу одной из множества комнат поместья. Не в брюсовой, и Джейсону даже стало немного интересно, как много Дик разгромил в своей ярости? В старой комнате хоть что-то осталось? 

Джейсоновы ноги скрещены, руки за спиной, он посмотрел на Дика у стены напротив и ухмыльнулся.

\- С чего ты так решил? – протянул Джейсон. – Там ничья подпись не стоит. Лично я считаю это признаком того, что твои наркотики совсем проели тебе мозг, хотя было бы что проедать…

Дик улыбнулся в ответ.

\- О, это был не ты, - заверил Дик с такой уверенностью, словно что-то знал. – Плану не хватало твоей особенной искорки.

Значит, Джейсон не был так уж непредсказуем, как думал. Что же, какая досада.

\- Я польщён, - Джейсон перекатил слова на языке, - честно.

Глаза Дика слегка прищурились, улыбка застыла.

\- Хм, - сдержанно отреагировал Дик. – Что подводит нас к вопросу: в чём же твой план, Джей?

\- Дики, - рассмеялся Джейсон, вкладывая всю возможную жестокость – пришлось, – нет у тебя таких умений вести допрос, как у старой летучей мыши.

Насмехаясь. Как можно откровеннее, так, что собственное молодое «я» выпятило бы грудь от гордости, чтобы Дик не смог пройти мимо, не смог спустить Джейсону подобного ехидного тона…

Давай, Дик. Ведись же, ведись.

И Дик повёлся, его лицо исказилось.

\- Правда? – Спросил Дик глумливо, и тело Джейсона едва не передёрнулось, чисто рефлекторно. – Может, проверим эту теорию на деле?

Джейсон ухмыльнулся, находя это лёгким, находя это безрассудно лёгким, просто ухмыляться и с вызовом смотреть на Дика. Его сердце норовило вырваться из груди, казалось, будто он падает в пропасть. Его мозг понимал, почему он прыгнул, но тело пыталось дёрнуть стоп-кран.

\- Пустая болтовня.

Дик в мгновение ока оседлал его, и джейсонов язык прошёлся по коренному зубу, выжидая …выжидая.

«Самая сложная часть – подобраться достаточно близко», - медленно говорил Тим с настороженностью во взгляде, словно хотел отговорить Джейсона, словно бы тот согласился, будь другая альтернатива.

Но её не было. И Джейсон ждал.

«Главное приложить нужное давление в нужном месте, - повторил Альфред, тяжело положа руки Джейсону на плечи, будто не желая отпускать, - прямо в самом верху зуба».

Дэмиен ничего не сказал, но когда он бросал Джейсону шлем, что-то такое промелькнуло вроде сдержанного уважения.

Когда они оставляли Альфреда позади, когда Тим и Дэмиен смотрели, как он следует за Диком в поместье, это походило на прощание.

Джейсон тяжело сглотнул, нельзя об этом думать.

Не время.

Дик склонил голову, сверля его огненным взглядом.

\- Думаю, стоит показать тебе кое-что новенькое. – Дик тянул каждое слово медленно, нежно, и Джейсон стиснул кулаки.

Нет. Нет, нет, Джейсон не хотел ничего нового, он хотел старого, он хотел предсказуемых пыток Дика и его губ, прижавшихся к джейсоновым, Джейсону не нужно было ничего нового.

Джейсон покрутил запястьем за спиной, подбитые наручники двигались. Дик застегнул браслеты слишком свободно, слишком отвлёкшись на близость Джейсона, и Джейсон собирался воспользоваться этим. Должен был воспользоваться. 

Они должны вернуться к прежнему. Даже если Джейсону придётся для этого постараться.

\- Ну как, испытаем? – Дик улыбнулся и наклонился.

Рука Джейсона высвободилась, Дик был близко, свежий, едва уловимый сандаловый запах у самого носа, и он откинулся назад, что есть сил вжимаясь в стену, но Дик просто придвинулся ближе, подаваясь вправо, почти плечом к джейсоновым губам, улыбаясь его попытке бегства.

Когда Дик отстранился, казалось целую вечность спустя, в его руке сверкнула игла, и у Джейсона спёрло дыхание в горле.

Джейсон не хотел находиться сколь-нибудь вблизи к Дику и иголкам, не больше, чем погребённым под землёй в тесном ящике.

Словно прекрасно читая его реакцию, Дик смягчился лицом к чему-то слащавому и любовно коснулся поршня шприца. С кончика сорвалась капля чего-то зелёного и расплескалась по голой груди Джейсона.

Джейсон вздрогнул.

\- Всё та же старая история, Дик. – Поддел Джейсон, выталкивая слова с трудом, через силу.

Даже Джейсон слышал, что вышло у него не очень, не так уже насмешливо с маленькой игрушкой Дика на виду.

Слабый, беспомощный, и Дик усаживает его как куклу…

Джейсон не хотел возвращаться туда, слишком легко потеряться, если он вернётся. Он не мог…

Дик поёрзал у него на коленях, и Джейсон притворился, что не замечает дикового очевидного интереса, вжимающегося ему в живот. Притворился, что не может удержаться, чтобы чуть не отдёрнуться, когда Дик прижался ближе.

\- Неужели? – Спросил исполненный самодовольства Дик во весь оскал и слишком близко. – Потому что я думаю, что у этого гораздо более интересный эффект, чем у прошлого.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Не может…

Чёрт. А вот это уже совсем плохо. 

Дик оттянул край джейсонового воротника, играя в скромность, скромность с ухмылкой, заставившей бы и Чеширского кота позеленеть от зависти. 

\- Уверяю тебя, Джей, скоро ты увидишь вещи в моём свете. – Пообещал Дик. – Я дистиллировал это специально для тебя, из моей собственной крови.

Вот уж действительно чёрт.

Язык Джейсона прошёлся краем зуба, чувствуя ждущую там своего часа капсулу с антидотом, высвобожденная рука дрожала за спиной. Похоже, у него был лишь один шанс.

\- Или ты в моём, - предположил Джейсон, весь напрягаясь…

Дик открыл рот ответить, и Джейсон решился.

Рука Джейсона вылетела вперёд и схватила рубашку Дика, притягивая того ближе, чтобы Джейсон смог прижаться ко рту Дика. Его язык мазнул по зубу…

И скользнул мимо, не зацепив, и Джейсон упустил окошко неожиданности.

Дик потерялся в поцелуе только на секунду, но потом отдёрнулся. Его рука ухватила Джейсона за горло и с силой впечатала в холодный пол, так сильно, что у Джейсона поплыло перед глазами, Дик безжалостно надавил.

\- Соблазняешь меня, Джей? – Засмеялся Дик, кажась шокированным и довольным, а Джейсону хотелось вытереть лицо.

Он упустил шанс, но Джейсон не сдавался, нет, с задушенным рыком он выбросил кулак, но Дик оказался быстрее, гораздо быстрее, и с лёгкостью поймал его за запястье, пришпилив к полу рядом с головой, словно Джейсон был каким-то научным экспериментом, который Дик хотел пронаблюдать, или, знаете, препарировать.

Дик вибрировал, смех выплёскивался словно кровь, лёгкие Джейсона зашлись криком, его горло жгло болью, Дик не двигался, и грудь вздымалась впустую.

\- Джей, Джей, Джей, - укорил Дик, и Джейсон выкручивался, пытаясь сбросить руку Дика, но Дик держал, прижимая сильнее. – Мы сможем вернуться к этому после.

В глазах замелькали чёрно-белые пятна, и Джейсон захрипел, хватая ртом воздух, скребя руку Дика.

Не будет никакого после. Голова кружилась. Дик убьёт его здесь и сейчас, и всё потому, что Джейсон не смог поддеть эту чёртову пилюлю.

Альфред наловчился хорошо крепить эти штуковины, и боже помоги, не с этим уроком Джейсон хотел сойти в могилу.

Умереть первый раз от того, что не слушал. Умереть второй раз от того, что не слушал.

Вся жизнь Джейсона – испорченная пластинка.

Затем, когда Джейсон почувствовал, что начинает ускользать, когда перед глазами встала почти одна только белизна, появился воздух, бесценный воздух, и Джейсон судорожно глотнул. Свободный от хватки Дика, он свернулся в клубок, пытаясь отдышаться, глаза жгли слёзы.

Дик погладил его по щеке, возможно, играясь в утешение, и Джейсон отдёрнулся, сильнее сжимаясь в клубок.

\- Ну, ну, Джейсон, - проворковал Дик. – Скоро всё закончится.

Джейсон сперва не осознал сказанного, а когда осознал, было слишком поздно – в его незащищённую шею впилась игла, и в вену хлынула малоприятная инъекция. Когда он посмотрел, вид у Дика оказался весьма довольным.

Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.

Джейсон забился, пытаясь пнуть Дика, пытаясь ударить его, он должен был ударить его, и Дик позволил ему, отходя и наблюдая жадным взглядом, как Джейсон извивается, дёргая изо всех сил свои цепи, пробуя лягнуть, пробуя что угодно, хоть что-нибудь.

\- Пошёл ты, - охрипло прошипел Джейсон горящим горлом. – В жопу тебя, Дики, в жопу твою хрень, в жопу…

\- Скоро, Джей, - хмыкнул Дик, и это была ужасно неприятная ухмылка, - скоро. 

Джейсон снова выругался, слова заплетались друг на друга, в крови чувствовался наркотик, чувствовалось, как сильнее забилось сердце, как тело сводит спазмом. Казалось, будто всё несётся, уносится прочь, и Джейсон закричал, боль захлестнула его, скручивая позвоночник, выгибая тело дугой.

Джейсону хотелось выдраться из кожи, так было больно, тело пронзало током, сердце колоталось в груди, и всё, всё…

На его лицо легла рука, игла в шее, и всё сразу провалилось в темноту.

Глава 9

Не так.

Всё было не так.

Всё было настолько не так, что раскалённым клеймом жгло Джейсону глаза, аж пока он не отвернулся от окна, от размытых силуэтов остроконечных небоскрёбов. Спотыкаясь и волоча ноги, он вернулся в ванную. К горлу подступила кислая, обжигающая нутро желчь, и он едва успел к унитазу.

Хотя это было и неважно. Хотя ничто из этого было и неважно.

Но что было важно? Что-то же должно было быть, думал Джейсон. Но…

Нет.

Желудок Джейсона снова взбрыкнул, выворачиваясь, и он согнулся, закрыв глаза.

Пальцы крепко вцепились в фаянс, он держался за унитаз, как за спасательный круг. Словно это могло как-то утихомирить его мечущийся разум. Словно это могло остановить толкотню суматошных мыслей в аккомпанементе со взбесившимся желудком.

Словно это могло свершить невозможное.

Джейсон втянул воздух ртом и зажмурил глаза.

Джейсоновой шеи коснулись пальцы, легко, как пёрышки, Джейсон отдёрнулся, в голове закружилось. Пальцы скользнули изгибом шеи и плеч, а затем остановились, тепло руки на коже Джейсона жгло адским пламенем.

Желудок Джейсона предостерегающе сжался.

Джейсон не оглядывался. Не мог.

За ним была неправильность. Он знал. Он чувствовал.

Он крепче обнял унитаз и попытался унять желудок.

\- Джейсон, Джей, - это был Дик, всего лишь Дик, бормотавший негромко, сахарно-сладким прохладным дыханием в джейсоновы взмокшие от пота волосы. – Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо.

Почему это было неправильно?

Это же просто Дик.

Руки Дика дрейфовали подобно облакам в ветреном небе, выплывая от изгиба его плеча к поглаживанию спины, и снова вверх к изгибу с другой стороны шеи, большой палец ласкал загривок.

Это просто Дик. Дик здесь. Это ничего. Дик это хорошо.

Дик это безопасность.

Его желудок отчаянно скрутило.

Такое чувство, будто Джейсон что-то забыл.

Его горло жгло, рот распахнулся, в животе потяжелело, и Джейсон сгорбился над унитазом.

Рвота вышла пустой, ни желчи, ничего, что оправдало бы конвульсивные рывки, ничего кроме липкого лица. Джейсон сильнее обхватил унитаз.

\- Ты справишься, - снова прошептал Дик, слова таяли на языке как масло. - Реакция скоро прекратится.

Джейсону захотелось его ударить.

Побуждение вышло внезапным, яростным и поглотило все остальные невнятные мысли.

Джейсону хотелось ударить его и ударить со всей силы.

Он чувствовал, как желание нарастает, накатывает подобно приливу, несясь волной адреналина по венам. Он так и видел, видел, как набрасывается, отталкивает Дика прочь, как бьёт кулаком в это совершенное лицо. Чувствовал, как в груди вскипает удовольствие, когда Дик отшатывается прочь.

А потом в один миг всё исчезло.

Гнев, желание... ничего не осталось, всё прошло с головокружительным вздохом.

И Джейсон остался пустым.

Он прижался щекой к фаянсу, позволяя неправильности окутать его, позволяя поглотить его. Позволяя жёстче сдавить его плечи.

Не в силах думать ни о чём.

\- Давай. – Дик потянул его назад, руки Джейсона упали с туалетной сидушки, мокрое полотенце вытерло рот, это Дик нянчился с ним. – Пойдём, уложим тебя в постель.

Всё это было таким неправильным, но Джейсон был слишком опустошён. Дик подхватил его как ребенка, теперь умытого, и вывел из ванной. Он был осторожен, успокаивающе надёжный в своем присутствии, и Джейсон позволил себя вести, позволил сильным рукам Дика на талии направить его на мягкий ковер и под косые лучи солнца. Джейсонов взгляд поплыл, почти мгновенно устремившись к свету и окну, у которого он стоял ранее.

Нью-Йорк был не менее захватывающим, чем обычно. Солнце тяжело зависло в небе, словно на рассвете, а может и на закате, и это было красиво, действительно красиво, но Дик подтолкнул его дальше, вперёд в тень.

Нью-Йорк.

Почему это вызвало удивление? Почему это должно удивлять?

Он повел его к кровати, и Джейсон упал, утопая в матрасе, Дик был рядом, кровать прогнулась позади. Дик заёрзал, устраиваясь, а Джейсон просто улёгся щекой в пушистую подушку и думал о Нью-Йорке. И почему Нью-Йорк.

Рука Дика обвилась вокруг талии, дёргая назад, притягивая его к груди, и Джейсон нахмурился. Он попытался отодвинуться, переместиться к краю кровати, но хватка у Дика была твёрдой, крепкой, сковывающей...

Это казалось неправильным, неправильным.

\- Отстань. – Попытался Джейсон, дёрнувшись, язык заплетался. – Отстань.

Рука Дика на мгновение ещё сильнее притянула его, почти перекрывая воздух, и было что-то, что-то в этом, что-то не...

Он должен был что-то вспомнить.

Должен был что-то сделать.

Но Дик успокаивающе погладил Джейсона по боку и запечатлел мягкую улыбку Джейсону в шею. Что-то в Джейсоне ослабло, позволив пальцам Дика отвлечь его легкими узорами, которые они выписывали по коже.

\- Ты заболел, – напомнил Дик тихонько, и мысли Джейсона поплыли, ускользая. – Просто расслабься.

Дик никогда не бывал неправ. И Джейсон позволил убаюкивать себя, чувствуя, как тяжелеет тело, как проваливается в дремоту по головокружительной чёрной спирали, успокаиваемый пальцами Дика в волосах, как в тот год, когда он болел, когда всё ещё был... ещё...

Кем-то.

Он дрейфовал, и чувство к Дику и осознание вытекали, и он всё глубже падал в тёмные глубины. Он плыл, лишь краешком отмечая, как скручивает желудок, и дышал.

Он видел сны и чувствовал, что некто, кем он там был, уплывает всё дальше.

+++

Перед ним было лицо, спокойное и спящее, и тело застывшее на возвышении, и это заставляло сердце Джейсона сжиматься.

\- Джейсон.

И тут появился Дик. Глаза Дика смеялись, но как-то неправильно, безрадостно. Кровь брызнула на Дика, заливая его ...

\- Ох, Джей.

Глаза Джейсона распахнулись, Дик был прямо над ним, в нескольких сантиметрах. Слишком близко, близко достаточно, чтобы подавить, и Джейсон втиснулся в подушку, вновь закрывая глаза из-за внезапно нахлынувшего головокружения.

\- Открой свои голубые глазки для меня, - пропел Дик тихонько, и Джейсон не хотел... не хотел.

Но это был Дик. 

И даже от мыслей о его имени у Джейсона замирало сердце, и что-то щемящее растекалось вдоль позвоночника.

Джейсон хотел увидеть Дика.

Он сразу же открыл глаза.

В выражении лица Дика промелькнуло нечто удовлетворённое.

\- Ты такой красивый, - сказал Дик, подчеркивая свои слова, положа ладонь Джейсону на щеку.

Джейсон потянулся к ней навстречу, полуприкрыв глаза и глядя, как Дик смотрит на него. Глядя, как расширяются зрачки Дика, глядя, как взгляд Дика скачет с его глаз к губам и снова назад.

И...

И...

Джейсону нравилась внимание, он хотел его всё, хотел для себя и только для себя. Желание оказалось неожиданным, но из самой глубины, Джейсон чувствовал, как выворачивается, поднимается его нутро, чувствовал, как дрожат руки, и ему до боли хотелось коснуться Дика. Хотелось схватить и привлечь к себе.

Дыхание сорвалось, подскочило, и в глазах встали белые пятна. Сердцебиение участилось, резкие вдохи, никакой видимой травмы, и Джейсон сразу узнал симптомы. Паника. В груди поднималась паника, однако Джейсон не паниковал, отнюдь... Он был рад, но...

Паника.

Улыбка Джейсона застыла, он втянул воздух носом, прижимая язык к нёбу, будто всё это как-то могло помочь справиться с ней, как-то сдержать...

На его зубе был какой-то бугор. Язык Джейсона застыл от незнакомого ощущения, исследуя неизвестную аномалию, нащупав какую-то зацепку.

Будто бы Джейсон должен был что-то сделать. Что-то важное.

Где-то в нечёткой и расплывчатой дали, в глубине сознания звенело нечто.

\- Джейсон. – Дик был доволен, прямо сиял. – Теперь ты видишь, да? Теперь ты понял, никто и ничто не встанет между нами.

Было удивительно, как быстро всего после нескольких слов Дика утихла паника, как быстро её сменила эйфория. От внезапного понимания всем телом пробежал холодок. Джейсон резко втянул воздух и двинулся. Он приподнялся на локтях к Дику, дыша диковым воздухом, выдыхая свою панику, чтобы Дик впитал её и...

Недостаточно близко.

Джейсон должен был сделать что-нибудь решительное.

И он должен был оказаться ближе.

И то и другое было взаимосвязано.

Джейсон потянулся вперед, почти касаясь носами, и Дик улыбнулся, тепло и снисходительно.

\- Никто, – сказал Джейсон, чувствуя себя пьяным, пьяным эйфорией от близости с Диком, с языком на коренном зубе.

Зацепка что-то значила. Джейсон положил ладонь Дику на скулу. И в это мгновение, в которое Джейсон почувствовал гулкое эхо до мозга костей, всё встало на свои места.

\- Поцелуй меня, - мурлыкнул Дик довольно.

Дик не стал ждать, преодолевая остатки расстояния между ними, он поймал губы Джейсона в поцелуе, дразняще прихватив нижнюю губу. Проверка.

Джейсон принял вызов.

Он открыл рот, приглашая язык Дика, и реакция Дика не заставила себя ждать. Тот застонал низким глубоким стоном, завибрировавшим в мизерном расстоянии между их телами, его рука до боли вцепилась Джейсону бедро. И Джейсону понравилось, хотелось, чтобы Дик сжал сильнее.

Джейсон изменит всё.

Джейсон обнял Дика за шею, опрокидываясь на кровать и притянув Дика за собой. Дик не сопротивлялся, нетерпеливый язык рыскал ртом Джейсона, а жадная рука задрала джейсонову рубашку, чтобы добраться до тугого живота.

Джейсон отдаст Дику всё.

Перевернуться вместе оказалось легко, Дик охотно подчинился, и когда Джейсон оказался сверху, Дик только застонал, стягивая с Джейсона штаны.

Язык Джейсона зацепил выступ на зубе.

Это означало всё.

Горький, известковый вкус заполнил джейсонов рот, и в их новой позиций хлынул прямо в рот Дику. Дик сразу разобрал вкус, руки застыли, голова дернулась, чтобы отстраниться, но Джейсон удержал его челюсти, надавивши пальцами изо всех сил в болевые точки и не давая им закрыться, продолжая проталкивать жидкость Дику в рот.

Он отдаст Дику всё.

Дик говорил о поцелуе, поэтому Джейсон целовал, руки Дика на его бедрах свело судорогами, он начал давиться, и изнутри поднялось какое-то необычно мстительное удовольствие.

Дик, Джейсон чувствовал, как имя звучит в его голове: Дик, Дик, Дик.

Это продолжалось недолго.

Ноги Дика сжались вокруг его талии, и тот снова перевернул их, вырываясь из хватки Джейсона на его челюсти, это дало Дику более чем достаточно времени, чтобы освободиться, отпрянуть и усесться на пятки. Рука Дика взлетела к лицу, вытирая белое с губ, разглядывая, что это такое.

\- Что это…

У Джейсона во рту осталась часть жидкости, и он проглотил её. Он собирал объедки Дика, как всегда было, и как всегда будет. Джейсон облизнул губы.

Представляя, как снова целует Дика. Представляя, что хватает его за горло и сдавливает.

\- Это всё, - ответил он, что больше походило на смех. – Я отдаю тебе всё.

Всё. Именно то, что Джейсон должен был сделать, что он забыл. Правда отчеканенная на его костях.

\- Нет, нет, так это твой план, - Дик казался смущённым, побелевшим от шока, - это твой план. Но наркотик... ты должен...

Джейсон поймал руку Дика и, несмотря на инстинктивное стремление Дика выдернуть её, прижал к щеке. Он поцеловал ладонь, глядя, как Дик зацепенело смотрит на него.

По джейсоновым пальцам растекалось покалывание.

\- Разве ты не этого хотел, Дик? – Спросил Джейсон, Дик не двигался, только смотрел на него. – Чтобы я захотел этого? Я хочу, Дики. Ещё как хочу.

Джейсон как дёрнул рубильник: глаза Дика схлопнулись, и он откатился с грохотом оставив кровать, руки Джейсона с мгновение зависли в воздухе. Тепло от Дика испарилось, и кончики пальцев захолодели.

Джейсон снова почувствовал прилив желчи, наполнившей внутренности, и покалывание в предплечьях.

Дик блевал, Джейсон слышал, как его выворачивает, однако Джейсон продолжал рассматривать свою дрожащую руку.

Он сделал это. Он сделал это.

Иглы – неприятное ощущение покалывания добралось до груди, и Джейсон натужно втянул воздух.

\- Дики, - Джейсон перекатывал слова, давая звукам задержаться на языке, - это для тебя, это всё для тебя.

Дик не ответил, но Джейсон услышал глухой удар, удар тела о деревянные половицы, джейсоновы глаза метнулись в бок, глядя на задыхающегося в пол Дика.

\- Джейсон, - прошипел Дик сквозь зубы, боль исказила его черты, - Джей, ты...

С тихим стоном он проглотил остальное и ударился лбом в пол, и Джейсон улыбнулся.

И ещё шире, когда покалывание переросло в боль, а уши заполнил закушенный крик Дика.

Глава 10

Сломать оконную защёлку получилось легко. Лишь несколько поворотов, нажать под верным углом, и старая задвижка вылетела.

В некотором смысле даже забавно.

Джейсон был уверен, что попасть в поместье будет труднее. Он помнил, что ускользнуть было невозможно. Брюс или Альфред появлялись из ниоткуда, чтобы засвидетельствовать его попытку поднятой бровью или тщательно насмешливым словом.

Но. Но Джейсон больше не был ребёнком.

И никто из них, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы он оставался здесь сколько-нибудь дольше.

Руки Джейсона невольно напряглись, держась за окно.

Джейсон выполнил свою часть, свой долг, теперь пришло время убираться.

Он толкнул окно настежь.

Свежий воздух ворвался внутрь, пьянящий сладким ароматом цветов, лёгким стало легче – легче, чем от застоявшегося болезненного запаха комнаты. Заодно и гораздо радушнее, Джейсон перебросил ногу через подоконник и вдохнул полной грудью.

Спрыгнуть не казалось чем-то тяжёлым. Второй этаж, мягкий газон. Раз плюнуть.

Джейсон опёрся, собираясь перебросить другую ногу.

\- Вы вольны уйти через дверь. – Голос Альфреда был спокойный, контролируемый. – Однако я вполне пойму, если вы отдадите предпочтение окну.

Джейсону показалось, будто тело сковало льдом. Одна нога зависла в воздухе, а другая на полу комнаты. Руки до сих пор сжимали подоконник, готовясь к прыжку.

У дверей, скрытый полумраком комнаты, статуей стоял Альфред.

Спокойный, словно всегда был здесь, спокойный, как когда Джейсон возвращался и натыкался на него. Спокойный, как и тогда, когда Джейсон сгорал изнутри, снова живой, но совсем одинокий.

Джейсон посмотрел вниз, посмотрел на улицу и мягкую траву. Посмотрел, но не спрыгнул.

Он втянул ногу внутрь.

\- Я тут подумал: эй, какой хороший денёк, так почему бы... – начал Джейсон, небрежно ссутулившись.

\- Не надо объяснять, – перебил Альфред, тон серьёзный, руки заложены за спину. – Но пожалуйста, одну минуту.

Слова вынудили остановиться, Джейсон снова перенёс вес на пятки. За спиной впиваясь пальцами в выемку подоконника.

\- Минуту? – Улыбнулся Джейсон как можно веселее, ощущая, как болезненно растягивается при этом лицо. – Альфред, поделишься со мной рецептом того шоколадного торта, и я…

Альфред прикрыл глаза.

\- Прошу. Пожалуйста, хозяин Джейсон, не надо.

Рот Джейсона отвис.

Он закрыл его со щелчком.

В голове стоял белый шум.

\- Думаю, вы не притворялись, проспав последние два дня. – Опять заговорил Альфред несколько твёрже, несколько больше в альфредовом духе, но Джейсон не мог сказать, искренен он или нет. – Однако я должен признаться, я не знаю сколько, или что вы услышали сегодня утром.

Джейсон сильнее вцепился в подоконник позади, старая древесина скрипнула в ладонях.

\- Дик проснулся. – Коротко как мог ответил Джейсон – чем быстрее, тем безболезненнее. – Брюс в сознании, идёт на поправку.

Альфред кивнул, как если происходящее было обычной беседой, обсуждением фруктов за завтраком.

Ничего зияющего и ранящего.

Ничего непоправимого.

\- Верно. Хозяин Брюс уже не спит, но он всё ещё нуждается в отдыхе, и мы оба знаем, что это вряд ли до послезавтра, – Альфред умудрился выдавить лёгкую улыбку, которая сразу исчезла, Альфред опустил взгляд. – И... хозяин Дик проснулся и вполне в себе.

В себе. Джейсон овладел дрожь в руках. Настоящий Дик.

Не тот человек, что... не тот, кто...

«Ещё? – Рассмеялся Дик. – Очень хорошо», – и мускулы Джейсона как огнём обожгло, а потом он...

Пальцы Джейсона побелели.

\- Хозяин Джейсон. – Голос Альфреда был мягким, осторожным, и от этого волосы на шее Джейсона поднялись дыбом. – Могу ли я лишь спросить, что... что произошло между вами?

Что произошло?

Неприлично задранные боксёры.

Рваное дыхание Дика на его губах.

Джейсон хотел поцеловать его ещё раз. Хотел сжать его горло. Хотел всё и разом.

В груди росло трепетание, и Джейсон внезапно подавился икающим смехом. Что-то сорвалось и теперь болталось в его груди. Колени задрожали. Руки сжимались и разжимались.

Что произошло?

Джейсону пришлось прижать ладонь ко рту, чтобы заглушить звук. Пришлось отвернуться и попробовать запихнуть его обратно.

\- Когда, Ал. Что произошло «когда», - подчеркнул Джейсон. Получилось некрасиво, гнусно, Джейсону захотелось проглотить слова сразу же, как только те сорвались с языка, и это было чертовски смешно, слишком болезненно весело. – Когда я попался в первый раз. Когда согласился добровольно в другой. Может, когда Дик дал мне свою наркоту, иначе, должен отметить, забавно, что ты спрашиваешь только сейчас.

Вот оно прозвучало в открытую, повиснув между ними чем-то обнажённо беззащитным. Розовым слоном в окрашенной в кроваво-красное комнате.

Раскрытие наболевшего не освободило от раскалённого узла в грудине.

Альфред моргнул, лицо задеревенело, и он выпрямился ровнее. Казалось, ему больно. Казалось, ему больно, и какой-то тёмной части Джейсона это нравилось.

\- Хозяин Джейсон, - голос у Альфреда звучал прерывисто, болезненно, в шаге от озвучивания всех тщательно сдерживаемых мыслей, отравленных подозрений.

Возможно, возможно, он даже мог сказать что-то близкое к правде.

К правде.

Боже.

\- Хозяин Джейсон, - снова попытался Альфред, и со второй попытки его голос не стал ничуть увереннее, до сих пор как волчок, что вот-вот упадёт.

Джейсон закрыл глаза.

И обругал себя.

\- Нет, Ал, - поправился Джейсон, он никак не мог поднять глаза на Альфреда, поэтому упорно смотрел в пол. – Это было неприемлемо.

Не Альфред был виноват.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, Альфред смотрел на свои сжатые руки, лицо пересекали тени.

\- Боюсь... боюсь, вы правы. – Тихо ответил Альфред. – Вы правы, и я...

Нет. Нет, отнюдь.

Совершенно нет.

И в этом и заключалась изюминка всей этой извращённой шутки.

Джейсон через силу улыбнулся:

\- Это был мой выбор, Ал.

«Ты никогда не сможешь меня убить, верно, Джей?» – Спрашивал Дик, водя пальцем, прослеживая дорожки капелек пота на джейсоновом лице.

«Только ты», - страстно и отчаянно обещал Джейсон позже, цепляясь за что-то, чего не мог выразить.

Это был его выбор.

Он не имел права обвинять Альфреда.

Из присутствующих только один человек был ответственным, и это был Джейсон.

\- Ничего страшного, - заверил Джейсон, вымучивая улыбку поубедительнее, однако Альфред оставался всё такой же бледный – бледный, словно видел другое, поэтому Джейсон сглотнул и попытался ещё раз. – Со мной случались вещи и похуже.

Шутка неловко повисла в воздухе, улыбка слетела с губ Джейсона. Руки Альфреда все ещё оставались слишком сжатыми.

\- Я понимаю, если вы не хотите об этом говорить, – наконец сказал Альфред, нетвёрдое, но допущение, выход. – Однако я могу быть вашим молчаливым доверенным.

Альфред попытался снова собраться. Джейсон видел эту попытку. Собрать обломки себя, что Джейсон так небрежно разбил, поправить и без того безупречные манжеты.

Джейсон выпрямился, а руки Альфреда замерли.

Он выглядел, будто Джейсон может ударить. Он выглядел, будто не попытается защищаться. Джейсону стало плохо.

\- Да, Ал, может быть, - пожал Джейсон плечами и отвернулся, заставив себя расслабиться.

Взгляд Альфреда стал острым, и он шагнул ближе. С аккуратностью, что заслуживала изучения, Альфред подался вперёд, принимая одну из джейсонових рук от окна и сжимая между своими морщинистыми ладонями.

\- Если я когда-нибудь понадоблюсь вам, - настоял Альфред, - я всегда отвечу на звонок.

В горле Джейсона встал комок.

\- Знаю.

И Джейсон знал.

Он знал, что Альфред сдержит слово, сохранит секреты Джейсона, если тот ими поделится, заберёт с собой в могилу.

Но Джейсон не собирался.

Альфред, похоже, тоже это понимал, поскольку слегка кивнул сам себе и снова погладил Джейсона по руке.

\- Берегите себя. – Пожелал Альфред серьёзно и искренне, и с тенью отчаяния и отстранился, опуская руки. – Остальные узнают, что вы ушли только за ужином, до того времени вы вполне себе можете быть всё ещё в постели.

Действия значили больше слов. Альфред старался. Очень старался.

Не стоило.

\- Спасибо, Ал.

И Альфред ушёл, выскользнув в дверь с бесшумностью, что всегда приводила Джейсона в замешательство.

Когда дверь закрылась, Джейсон почувствовал, как улыбка слетает с лица.

Он выдохнул.

Прыжок вышел столь же лёгким, как Джейсон и ожидал.

+++

Джейсон не думал ни о чём другом, кроме запаха цветов, свежего аромата травы под ногами. Он не думал ни о чём, кроме пути, рассчитанного на то, как наиболее безопасно выбраться с территории.

Он не думал ни о чём.

Деревья разошлись на маленькой поляне. Выйдя на свет, Джейсон поднял руку, чтобы закрыться от солнца. Первые настоящие солнечные лучи коснулись кожи, мгновенно согревая.

Что-то отпустило в груди.

Он снова вздохнул и услышал цветы и траву, услышал солнечный свет.

Ни о чём.

\- Джей?

Оборона. Джейсон отскочил, прячась в тень, держа прочную защитную стойку. Он будет нападать быстро, наносить жёсткие удары, поэтому Джейсон должен быть готов, потому что...

Потому что...

Миновал удар сердца, и ничего не произошло.

Ничего не произошло.

Вместо этого бледный, с подбитым глазом Дик Грейсон пусто смотрел на него из-под солнца. С накинутым на плечи большим шерстяным одеялом и босыми ногами в траве.

Он смущённо улыбнулся.

Джейсон вздрогнул.

Улыбка увяла.

Джейсон усиленно подумывал о побеге.

\- Я... – слова у Дика вышли как-то шатко, и Джейсон хотел только, чтобы тот просто остановился. – Я знаю, что ты, наверное, больше никогда не захочешь меня видеть.

Джейсон сцепил зубы, продолжая держаться тени и пристально наблюдая за Диком.

Ему было лучше. Джейсон чётко это понимал, чуял из опыта. Ему было лучше, никакого наркотического воздействия, но Джейсон не мог ослабить бдительности. Не мог.

Страх горчил на языке.

Слишком много раз он видел проблеск бывшего Дика в том новом. Слишком много раз бывал обманут.

Альфред говорил, что ему лучше, однако Джейсон не мог быть уверенным, не мог знать наверняка, не мог знать точно...

\- И будешь прав. – Что-то отвратительное промелькнуло в тоне Дика, и плечи Дика сгорбились. – Я... я помню всё, что сделал с тобой.

Помнит.

С Альфредом было иначе. Альфред догадывался. Альфред предполагал.

Дик знал. Дик помнил.

Неожиданно Джейсон почувствовал, как задрожали руки.

\- Я совершил ужасные вещи, Джей. – Дик выглядел хрупким, его могло сдуть лёгким ветерком. Не сильный и не играющий с добычей. – Мне жаль, боже, мне так жаль, Джей, мне так...

\- Замолчи. – Слова сорвались у Джейсона невольно. – Замолчи.

Глаза Дика широко распахнулись такой вспышке, однако Дик был наблюдателен, слишком наблюдателен, и его взгляд спустился к джейсоновым дрожащим рукам. Что-то мучительное исказило его лицо, и Дик только сильнее съёжился. Он был слаб, Джейсон мог с ним справиться, мог...

\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, – тихо заверил Дик, глухо и пусто. – Я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно.

Джейсону хотелось сдавить его горло. Хотелось поцеловать его в губы.

Дрожь расходилась дальше от рук, растекалась по телу, заставляя мутнеть в глазах.

\- Я никогда не хотел...

«Только мы, – проурчал Дик. – Никого кроме нас.»

\- Достаточно, – вскрикнул Джейсон. – Просто...

Джейсон сопротивлялся, ноги и руки горели огнём, и смех Дика отбивался эхом...

Ещё, думал Джейсон, потянувшись вслед за губами Дика.

Ещё, думал он, удерживая Дика, когда тот начал давиться.

Это всё было слишком.

Джейсон схватился за голову, чувствуя, как будто в венах вспыхивает огонь, нечто, что давно ушло, и Джейсон хотел, чтобы...

\- Джейсон.

«Джейсон», - позвал Дик, пробуждая Джейсона ото сна.

Он был близко, так близко к тому, чтобы задохнуться.

Руки задрали его рубашку.

Джейсон упал на траву, чувствуя её коленями, чувствуя её податливость.

«Мой», - промурлыкал Дик ему в губы.

Его плеча коснулась рука, и Джейсон отдёрнулся.

Он схватил руку и выкрутил. Дик уткнулся в траву. Не раздумывая, Джейсон оказался сверху и прижал промеж лопаток, удерживая его распластанным. Вдавливая в землю.

Джейсон почти задыхался...

Дик не сопротивлялся. Держался неподвижно и тихо хрипел в траву.

То было прошлое, а это...

Джейсон убрал руки, как обжёгся, отшатнувшись назад так, что даже упал. Так он и уселся на землю, раскинув ноги.

Дик был нормальным, Дик был в порядке, а Джейсон только...

\- Я... - произнёс Джейсон, чувствуя себя пристыженно и озадаченно, с языка была готова сорваться ложь, и...

И...

Дик знал. Такое ощущение, будто жилами Джейсона растекалась истерика. Дик знал.

Дик поднялся с земли, щека измазана в грязи, пальцы Джейсона задрожали. Что-то тяжёлое мелькнуло лицом Дика, и он опустил взгляд на траву между ними, не поднимая глаз.

\- Я это заслужил, - заметил Дик.

\- Это был не ты, - сказал Джейсон, потому что именно это Джейсон говорил себе снова и снова, а когда новая боль затмевала старую, Джейсон повторял сначала. – Ты был отравлен, и...

Дик поднял голову, и Джейсон замолчал. Уродливое отвращение к себе исказило лицо Дика до чего-то неузнаваемого.

\- Я могу уехать, – сказал Дик тихо – словно чуть громче, и оба разобьются вдребезги. – Если ты захочешь, чтобы я исчез, я уеду.

Уедет. Уедет. Никакие расстояния не изменят этого. Никогда не изменят того, что...

Дик помнил.

\- Уедешь куда? – Спросил Джейсон, слова получились резкими и жёсткими. – Дик, ты не можешь...

\- Уеду из страны. Оставлю полушарие. – Лицо Дика было суровое, отчаяние сочилась как песок сквозь пальцы. – Чёрт, улечу с Земли, Джейсон, я уеду.

В груди вспыхнуло, и Джейсон засмеялся, захлёбываясь и неуверенно, и да, да, это была истерика, вот такое оно было безумие на вкус.

Безумие. Джейсону всё ещё хотелось ударить Дика, всё ещё хотелось заткнуть ему рот укусом.

Хотя всё уже кончилось. Наркотик выветрился, но Джейсон...

Джейсон...

Рассмеялся сильнее.

\- Это всё решит, да? – Протянул Джейсон со смехом в грязные руки. – Бегство всегда всё решает. Боже, я умер, куда уж больше, и это решило всё, правда?

Дыхание Дика сбилось.

\- Я не вернусь, – выдохнул Дик как молитву, как какую-то отчаянную попытку спасения.

Как если бы они все не были ещё совсем пропащими.

\- Это не сработает, Дики. – У Джейсона проскользнул, вырвался смешок, и слова получились холодными и черствыми.

Дику некуда было бежать. Как и Джейсону. Слишком поздно для побега.

\- Я ... – Дик схватился за голову, пальцы болезненно вцепились в волосы. – Джейсон, я должен что-то сделать, пожалуйста, дай мне что-то сделать.

Мольба повисла над поляной. Над головой струился солнечный свет, и трава невероятно зудела. Дик дрожал, а Джейсон изо всех сил ухватился за траву, в груди болело. Открытая рана кровоточила на землю.

Он представил, что наклоняется вперёд. Представил, как отбирает у Дика дурацкое одеяло и не даёт никуда убежать, и просто... просто...

Безумие.

Джейсон зажмурился.

Ноги дрожали, грудь болела, будто под рёбра вонзили нож, как если Дик воткнул его туда, когда Джейсон скрутил его.

Джейсон попытался выровнять дыхание, но оно дёргано срывалось.

\- Просто ... – голос Джейсона дрогнул, он откашлялся и попытался ещё, – просто держись подальше от всякой дури, ладно?

Дик не засмеялся.

Поэтому засмеялся Джейсон.


End file.
